Shattered
by Macavity
Summary: When you make a choice, think long and hard about the concequences. A slightly AU fic, and OOC-ness by certain characters. The suspense is building...PART THREE IS HERE! THE BIG FINALE! PLEASE R/R!
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I hate saying these things. Therefore, I'm going to write a poem that expresses my feelings on stupid disclaimers.  
  
-I say it so often,  
  
And time after time,  
  
You still don't get it.  
  
THEY AIN'T MINE!-  
  
Author's Notes: Can it be? Is Macavity writing a fan-fiction? By the way, no, I'm not ending "Duel with Destiny". I just have to see some more episodes first. This story was inspired by an episode of Static Shock I saw a couple weeks ago. Gun control is a real problem in today's society, and I just want everyone to know how serious it is. So, without further ado, Macavity and Dragon Enterprises present…  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"Shattered"  
  
By Macavity  
  
"Speech"  
  
// Yami talking to Yugi //  
  
/ Yugi talking to Yami /  
  
'Thoughts, for the most part.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a day like any other. Domino High was milling with students more than ready for the spring term to be over and summer to begin. One student in particular was Tea Gardiner. Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and she walked down the hall, chatting happily.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Ms. Prima Ballerina!"  
  
"Maybe after she loses thirty pounds!"  
  
"Or gains thirty points of I.Q.!"  
  
It was the jerks again. Randall Weber, Morty Andrews, and Todd Rogers had spent nearly the entire year taunting Tea about her dreams of becoming a star dancer. Now that it was the end of the school year, they were tormenting her even more. Tea bravely stood up to them, but inside, their cruel words battered her confidence.  
  
"Save your advice for yourself," Joey shouted back. "Those of us whose I.Q.s are bigger than their shoe sizes are leaving!"  
  
This shut them up. Tea's face was flaming, however. The five friends left the school building and headed for the arcade.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know," Tea told Joey. "I can handle them myself."  
  
"Yeah, but jerks like that get on my nerves, you know? They're just jealous, Tea."  
  
"I'm aware of that! But now everyone's going to think I need you guys to protect me!" she replied angrily.  
  
"Tea, it's not like that!" Yugi exclaimed. "We're your friends, and we'll stick up for you!"  
  
Tea softened the slightest bit. "Thanks, Yugi, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hey, look! Death Cops Three!" Tristan cried as they neared the arcade. Immediately he took off running for the game, closely followed by Joey and Ryou. Yugi cast one last look at Tea before chasing after the others as well.  
  
Tea sighed. "If only you understood, guys."  
  
Over the next few days, the teasing got worse. Now, along with the normal banter between she and Randall, Morty, and Todd, mysterious things were happening. Like when she opened her locker and found it full of Slim-Fast. The thick brown drink spilled all over her books and possessions, soaking and ruining them. Tea wanted to cry, but instead just found the nearest teacher and explained what happened. Or when her math paper was returned, covered in red marker scribbles so that nothing was legible. Once again, Tea simply informed the teacher, who understood and gave her two days to make up the work. A few seconds later, the bell for lunch rang.  
  
She met up with Yugi and the others in the hall. They could quickly see, however, that something was wrong. After much coaxing, Tea finally told them the whole story.  
  
Joey and Tristan were infuriated. "Don't worry, Tea," they reassured her. "After school we'll find 'em and make 'em pay."  
  
Yugi and Ryou were more sympathetic. "Ignore them. We're here for you," they said. "Just think of where you'll be in ten years. They'll be flipping burgers at the McDonalds while you're on Broadway, making thousands of dollars."  
  
Tea merely smiled and nodded, but inside she was crying. 'It's not fair,' she thought. 'Everyone hates me.'  
  
The lunchroom fared no better for Tea. Someone tripped her as she exited the lunch line, toppling her forward into her tray. Peas and roast beef spattered all over her white shirt. Immediately, laughter erupted from a table across the room. Morty, Todd, and Randall again. Except this time, the laughter began spreading. It swept over all the tables until everyone was snickering at the fallen girl.  
  
"Very graceful, Ms. Ballerina!" someone jeered.  
  
"Nice ensemble, too! The colors do so much for you!" another called.  
  
A group of the most popular girls burst into giggles. Tears in her eyes threatening to fall, Tea picked herself up and bolted out of the lunchroom, directly into the girl's bathroom.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou wanted to help, of course, but none of them was brave enough to enter the girls' bathroom. Finally, Joey returned to the lunchroom, fetched his sister Serenity, and asked her to go talk to Tea.  
  
She complied, of course; Serenity couldn't refuse her brother anything now, not after he'd saved her eyesight. Though she and Tea weren't very close, Serenity was determined to help the weeping girl.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hall, the four boys stood around watching the doorway intently.  
  
// Aibou? //  
  
Yugi jumped before he realized who it was. / Yami? What do you want? /  
  
// What's the matter with Tea? //  
  
/ People have been mean to her. /  
  
// Why doesn't she stand up to them? //  
  
/ I guess it's not that easy for her, Yami. They're insulting her in the way it hurts most. Criticizing her on her dreams and looks. /  
  
// No offense, but only a girl would get upset over something like that. //  
  
/ Dreams are very important to Tea, Yami. /  
  
// Yeah, but still! Just walk up to the idiots and slap them around a little. //  
  
/ We can't do that! We're in school! /  
  
// So? //  
  
/ You'll get in trouble, which would just make Tea even sadder. /  
  
// Oh. //  
  
That was all Yugi would get out of Yami. Now he just sat against the wall, staring at the door. What's the matter, Tea? Why won't you let us help you?  
  
Inside his soul room, Yami paced, feeling Yugi's sadness. He was quite aware of Yugi's feelings for Tea, and also quite aware of Tea's feelings for himself. He never even considered dating her, however. It would hurt his aibou too much. And that was something Yami would never do. "Pull it together, Tea," he said to himself. "You don't know how much we need you."  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Serenity was trying to console the crying Tea. "Trust me!" she exclaimed. "I know those idiots. They think they're all that, and really they're lower than pond scum. Everyone knows it. Don't let them get to you."  
  
"They hate me," Tea whispered, her voice breaking.  
  
"Look, in another two weeks school will be over with. You won't have to see them again all summer. By then, everyone will have forgotten," Serenity tried.  
  
"No they won't."  
  
Serenity sighed. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'll go get a pass for us, and you just stay here, okay? Be right back."  
  
She exited the bathroom and faced the foursome standing there. "She's pretty broken up," she told them. "I'm going to go get a pass for us so we can get out of class." She smiled mischievously. "If you want to go in, I'm sure no one would mind."  
  
Joey pretended to shrink back in horror. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Enter the forbidden bathroom? I'm not that brave!"  
  
This got a laugh out of the others. Serenity left and quickly returned with an all-day pass for them. Fortunately, there were only two more hours in the school day, and they were just a study hall and gym, so none of them missed much.  
  
Everyone tried to cheer up Tea. Serenity went to her gym locker and brought a clean shirt for her to wear. Tristan got another tray of food from the lunchroom. Ryou and Joey even found an empty classroom where they could hang out for the remainder of the day. But nothing seemed to brighten up Tea's mood. Yugi tried to cheer her up, but nothing he did helped.  
  
/ Yami? /  
  
// Yes, aibou? //  
  
/ Will you come talk to Tea? She won't cheer up. /  
  
// I'll try, but I don't think it will do any good, aibou. //  
  
The puzzle glowed, and Yami appeared beside Yugi. He silently went to Tea's side. "What's the matter, Tea?" he asked.  
  
Yami's voice was low and soothing. Tea quickly relaxed. "E-Everyone hates me," she whispered.  
  
"No, they don't. Look around you. You're surrounded by friends, Tea. We're trying to help, but you won't let us in. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
Tea glanced into the deep violet eyes and all thoughts left her mind. "Some kids were cruel, Yami," she explained, her voice below a whisper. "Everyone was laughing at me."  
  
"Don't listen. You're special, Tea. Just remember that."  
  
Inwardly, Yami grimaced. 'Brilliant, Yami. Brilliant. Now she's just going to think you're interested in her. Peachy. How the heck am I going to get out of this one?'  
  
Tea managed a tiny smile. "Thanks."  
  
Yami was unprepared for what happened next. Tea leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. He felt a jolt of pain through his soul link with Yugi. Yami scowled angrily, disappearing once again into the puzzle. At this, Tea's eyes widened at what she deemed as betrayal. After all, hadn't he just hinted at feelings for her?  
  
Yugi bit his lip. "I-I-"  
  
He never had to finish the sentence, because at that very moment the bell rang.  
  
Yugi left the room quietly, promising to visit her locker as well and try to salvage her backpack. Still in the room, Tea retreated into her shell.  
  
'It's not fair! He has to know how I feel about him! And I know he feels the same way! Unless…no! He wouldn't do that to me! But… Finally her own self-pity and anger took over her thoughts. Of course. He never cared about me. This is all one big joke to him, isn't it? Let's laugh at stupid Tea, just like everyone else! They don't care about what happens to me. Well, we'll just see who has the last laugh.'  
  
Yugi returned a few moments later. "Here's your b-backpack, Tea," he mumbled. "C'mon, we'll walk you home."  
  
They made their way down the streets, Joey and Tristan joking around like always. Ryou was staying after school for a chess tournament. Yugi was uncharacteristically silent, while Tea walked sedately, thoughts brewing in her mind.  
  
But perhaps the strangest of all was Yami, who was in his soul room pounding at the walls. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he growled, punching the walls harder and harder. "My. Fault. My. Fault. All. My. Fault." Each of his words he punctuated by slamming his fist into the wall. His knuckles began to bleed, but he didn't care. Infuriated and not getting any pleasure out of pounding the walls, he snatched up something, a chair, a vase, anything that was within reach, and heaved it across the room. Whatever it was, it shattered against the wall of the soul room.  
  
Outside, Yugi could easily feel his Yami's anger. In fact, it scared him. He'd never seen Yami like this. Was it his fault? Had he done something to make his Yami mad? Yugi felt like crying. And that was how it was the whole way home.  
  
That night, Yugi lay crying in his room. Immediately, Yami manifested beside him. "Aibou!" he cried, racing to Yugi's side. Yugi only shuddered and cried harder. "Aibou, please! Tell me what's wrong!" Yami pleaded. After everything that had happened that day, Yami was worried to death about Yugi.  
  
"I-I-I'm worried about T-Tea," Yugi choked out.  
  
"Yugi…what you saw today…" Yami tried to find the right words. "Tea…she acted without thinking. I don't love her…no more than a friend, anyway. Please…I never meant to hurt you…"  
  
"I-It's not that, Yami," Yugi whispered. He paused shakily, as if deciding to continue. Finally, he blurted, "Everyone's been so mean!"  
  
"Shhh, I know, aibou. I know, shhh. Calm down," Yami soothed.  
  
"I'm afraid, Yami!"  
  
Yami gently pulled Yugi into his arms and held the crying boy close. "It'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
He held Yugi for hours until his breathing grew calm. He'd cried himself to sleep. Yami tenderly brushed bangs out of his eyes and tucked him into bed. "'Night, aibou."  
  
The next day at school, Tea was calm and collected. Jeers and taunts seemed to slide off her. Nothing fazed her. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Yugi were relieved; perhaps some of their words had finally sunk in.  
  
The morning passed quickly, and soon it was time for recess. The five friends walked outside and headed for the swings. Joey, Tristan, and Ryou raced for the swings, as always. Yugi and Tea trailed behind.  
  
"Um, Tea…" Yugi said slowly. "You look, um, nice, today."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi," she replied smoothly.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, I mean, everything that happened to you," Yugi tried. "I know you're going to make it as a dancer, Tea. You love what you do, and I can see that."  
  
Nothing broke Tea's seemingly icy demeanor, though. No matter what Yugi said, her reply was always, "Uh-huh" "Right" "Thanks" or "No". Nothing fazed her, either. A kickball hit her leg; she kicked it right back. Someone hurled an insult; she walked on by. It was as if nothing could touch her. Yugi was happy for her, but at the same time, a little taken aback. Tea had never acted so cold to him before!  
  
"Hey, dunce! Maybe if you weren't so tubby, you'd actually have good balance!"  
  
It was Randall. He was running towards them, a mean grin on his face. Tea calmly reached into the pocket of her jacket.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Randall ran closer. Tea removed her hand from the pocket. Yugi's eyes widened. "No!" he cried.  
  
For Tea had just pulled a small two-shot derringer out and aimed it at Randall.  
  
"Go ahead. Take a step closer, Randall. I'd love a chance to blow your brains out right here, right now," she hissed.  
  
"No! You can't!" Yugi shrieked.  
  
His screams brought Joey and the others running. But they all stopped short when the saw what Tea held in her outstretched hand.  
  
"Tea! What are you doing?" Joey demanded, his voice shaking.  
  
"Putting an end to this once and for all," she replied coldly.  
  
"Don't do it, Tea!" Ryou cried.  
  
Yugi had never seen this look in Tea's eyes before. She was staring at Randall, coldly efficient and cruel. Suddenly, he noticed the puzzle glowing. Yami appeared beside him. "Stay here, aibou," Yami told him.  
  
"Yami, no! What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to try and stop her, Yugi. There's nothing else I can do."  
  
"No, Yami!" Joey protested. "One of us can go! You just stay here!"  
  
"She'll listen to me, Joey. We both know it. Take care of Yugi for me. If she starts shooting, get him out of here fast."  
  
"But Yami-"  
  
"Promise me, Joey." Yami was getting impatient and nervous. "DARN IT, PROMISE ME!" he yelled.  
  
Joey bit his lip and meekly nodded. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Yami strode forward, directly into Tea's line of fire.  
  
"Put the gun down, Tea," he said calmly.  
  
Tea's eyes hardened. "Get out of the way, Yami."  
  
"If you want to shoot him, you're going to have to shoot me, too. I'm not moving until I get some answers."  
  
"How could you understand? You don't know!" she shrieked, her voice breaking.  
  
"It's not worth it, Tea. Put the gun down."  
  
"Oh, yes, it is. They're going to pay for what they did to me!"  
  
"You're not thinking clearly. Put the gun down and we'll talk about it."  
  
"The time for talking is over!" she yelled, tensing and aiming the gun directly at him. "Now move."  
  
Yami just stared at her, unflinching. A gasp went through the accumulating crowd. Teachers and students alike were gathered, watching them, but no one dared to move; most didn't even dare to breathe. It was plain to see that the slightest thing would cause Tea to shoot.  
  
Yugi was crying softly, held tightly by Joey. His promise to Yami echoed in the blonde's head. 'If she starts shooting, get him out of here fast. If she starts shooting…'  
  
Tea quivered. "Yami, I'm giving you five seconds. Move, or I swear I'll shoot."  
  
"You've heard my answer. I'm not moving."  
  
She turned to the crowd, gun still trained on Yami. "You hear that?" she shrieked. "He's not moving! The consequences are on his shoulders!"  
  
And then she began to count.  
  
"Five."  
  
Teachers stared at one another, trying to figure out who this brave boy was. They were powerless to stop Tea, but on each adult's face shone respect and concern for this boy who single-handedly put his life on the line for the good of another.  
  
"Four."  
  
Serenity watched on in awe. She couldn't believe that the sobbing girl from the day before had turned into this uncaring monster.  
  
"Three."  
  
Ryou and Tristan tensed, fearing for both their friends. Their minds raced, trying to devise a plan to save them.  
  
"Two."  
  
Somewhere in the crowd, Seto Kaiba watched with a look of horror on his face. It brought back memories…memories of Terry…  
  
"One."  
  
Quickly, Joey pulled Yugi into his arms and covered his eyes. The little one couldn't see this.  
  
"Time's up," Tea growled. And then she pulled the trigger.  
  
The shot rang out over the silent playground. A look of shock frozen on his face, Yami slumped to the ground. A small hole edged in blood had appeared in the middle of his stomach.  
  
"YAMI!!!!"  
  
Yugi's shriek echoed as the second bullet was fired, this one aimed at Randall. Fortunately for him, the bullet only pierced his leg, shattering his knee. He screamed in agony, while Tea stood, unmoving in horror and realization. She stared at the gun in her hand as if it was a foreign object. "I…I shot them…" she whispered.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi broke free of Joey's grasp and raced to his protector's side, while Joey wrestled the gun away from Tea and twisted her arm behind her back.  
  
"Yami, wake up! Please, Yami!" Yugi cried hysterically. "Please!" Sobbing uncontrollably, he clutched his Yami's hand. "Yami, don't leave me! You promised!"  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Kaiba pulled out a cell phone and dialed 911. The rest of the crowd remained frozen, staring at the sobbing boy and his fallen look-alike. Then, all at once, whispered conversations broke out.  
  
"That boy gave his life for Randall!"  
  
"He's a hero!"  
  
"I hope he'll be all right!"  
  
"What if he dies?"  
  
"He looks like Yugi!"  
  
"Brothers?"  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"I can't believe it! Tea, of all people!"  
  
"Where'd she get a gun, anyway?"  
  
"She'll get at least five years for this!"  
  
"Where's that ambulance?"  
  
Sirens punctuated the arrival of the ambulance. The paramedics hustled out with a gurney, quickly loading Yami onto it. "The other boy's wound isn't fatal," they explained. "Another ambulance will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Yugi's going with him," Joey said.  
  
"So am I," said Serenity.  
  
"And me," put in another voice.  
  
Ryou and Tristan whirled. "Seto Kaiba?!"  
  
Kaiba didn't reply, but merely jumped into the back of the ambulance. "There's no time to argue. Move!" he ordered.  
  
They got Yami into the back of the ambulance, putting in Yugi and Serenity as well. The doors slammed shut and they raced towards the hospital.  
  
Kaiba was directly behind the driver. "Faster," he growled.  
  
"Sir, if we go any faster we'll endanger the lives of other motorists. We-"  
  
"I said, faster. And I promise you, if he dies…" Kaiba let the threat hang in the silence of the car. The driver gulped and stepped on the gas a little more.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was still holding Yami's hand and weeping bitterly. Serenity tried to comfort Yugi and keep Yami as warm as possible. "It'll be okay, Yugi, it'll be okay," she kept repeating. 'Sure, it'll be okay. But nothing's going to be the same ever again.'  
  
Finally, she turned to Kaiba. "What's your interest in this, Kaiba? Why are you helping us?"  
  
Kaiba stared at his hands. "At my old school, I had a friend named Terry. He…he was a victim of a shooting, too. I…" At this, the brown-haired boy bit his lip. "I couldn't save him. I won't let that happen again."  
  
At that moment, they pulled up to the hospital. Yugi, Serenity, and Kaiba were told to wait in the lobby while Yami was rushed into ER.  
  
"He'll be okay…right? Yami's going to be okay?" Yugi asked, his tear-filled eyes hopeful.  
  
Kaiba shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Yugi. I just don't know."  
  
Yugi fell to his knees. "No!" he cried. "It's not fair! Yami never hurt anyone! Why Yami? WHY?"  
  
Serenity bit her lip. Yugi was going into hysterics. She knelt and tried to pull him into her lap, but he whimpered and resisted, curling up on the floor and shaking with sobs.  
  
"He's going into shock," Kaiba said urgently. He removed his coat and covered Yugi with it, trying to keep the small boy warm. "Go get a pillow and a decent blanket from the nurses' station," he ordered Serenity. She quickly complied.  
  
"Why…Yami…why…no…don't…no…Yami…Yami…" Yugi was weeping, his voice shaking so much the words were almost intelligible. Kaiba held him tightly, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Where is that blanket?" he muttered, trying his best to hold Yugi down. Now the little boy was fighting, his limbs convulsing spastically.  
  
"Back," Serenity said breathlessly, clutching a soft fleece blanket and a small pillow. "Here."  
  
Kaiba grabbed the items and wrapped Yugi tightly, slipping the pillow between his head and the floor.  
  
"Just hang on, Yugi," he said. "Yami will be all right. I promise."  
  
Finally warm, and surrounded by soothing voices, Yugi slipped into a welcomed, relaxed slumber.  
  
"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Serenity asked.  
  
Kaiba whirled. "What?"  
  
"Was that a good idea? Promising him that Yami will be all right?"  
  
"I…" Kaiba bit his lip. "I didn't really think of that…"  
  
A nurse walked into the room. "Seto Kaiba?! Yugi Moto?!"  
  
"Yeah. Anything on Yami?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"Oh!" The nurse blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just…I mean, you're the two famous duelists, right?"  
  
"That's not important! Tell me about Yami!" Kaiba almost screamed.  
  
"I…um…I guess maybe you could see him…maybe…but he's still in ER…and…"  
  
Kaiba glared in disgust. "Know what? I don't give a crap about regulations. I'm going in to see him, and Serenity and Yugi are coming with me."  
  
"Perhaps I'd better check with my superiors-"  
  
"Did you not just hear me?" Kaiba growled. "I'm going in there. Try to stop me and see what happens, if you dare."  
  
The nurse paled. Then she decided her job would be safest if she made herself scarce very, very quickly.  
  
Kaiba stormed into ER, the sleeping Yugi cradled in his arms. Serenity followed a little behind him and to his left. A surgeon's mouth dropped open behind the mask.  
  
"You can't be in-" he began indignantly.  
  
Kaiba shot him a furious glare and it was then that the man recognized the sixteen-year-old CEO of KaibaCorp.  
  
"I-I-uh-" he stammered.  
  
But Kaiba had already moved on. He went quickly to the edge of the gurney and stared at the bleeding boy, so much resembling the one he held in his own arms.  
  
It was not a pretty picture. Blood had spattered out of the wound, covering almost the entire abdominal region. It was slowly turning black at the edges, a sure sign of infection. Yami's eyes were open, but glazed, staring unfocused at some point on the ceiling.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there!" Kaiba roared. "Help him!"  
  
The poor surgeon was trembling in his shoes. "We can't, sir," he replied timidly. "The wounds are mortal…he's not expected to live the night…"  
  
"NO!" Kaiba yelled. "I SAID, HELP HIM!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Another surgeon walked in. "We're going to move him into a private room. There's nothing more we can do; he might as well be comfortable until-well, you know."  
  
Growling in anger, Kaiba followed the gurney, with Serenity close behind.  
  
They laid Yami on a small bed with thin blankets. His eyes were still open, with that glazed look, and the sight of them haunted Kaiba. "You can't die," he kept muttering. "You can't die, Yami. You can't."  
  
Serenity went into the hall to call her parents and Yugi's grandpa to inform them what happened. Carefully, Kaiba laid Yugi down next to his darker half.  
  
"Wake up, Yami. You have to wake up." Tears leapt to Kaiba's eyes, and speaking suddenly became difficult. "Darn it, Yami! Wake up! You can't do this to us!"  
  
No reply. "Yami!" Kaiba was almost yelling. "Listen to me! Come back! " He pounded his fist into the bedside table. "Your aibou is waiting for you! Don't you see what you're doing to him? Come back!"  
  
His only response was the heart rate monitor, which had dulled to one long beep.  
  
"NO!"  
  
But it was true. The glazed violet eyes stared into nothingness; the chest heaved no more. Yami was dead.  
  
The tears began falling from Kaiba's eyes. "NO! NO! NO!"  
  
Yugi murmured and opened his eyes. "Wha…" but then, instantly, he felt it. The strange, empty feeling inside told him what had happened. He stared shakily at the body of his Yami. "Y-Yami?" he whispered.  
  
Kaiba knelt, hugging Yugi close. "He's…he's gone, Yugi…"  
  
"No! He's not gone! He's not dead!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yugi yanked away from the embrace. "He's not dead!" he replied, almost stubbornly. "Yami promised! He promised he'd never leave me!"  
  
But in his heart, Yugi knew the truth. He was surrounded by promises, shattered promises, worthless and blowing away with the wind.  
  
He clutched Yami's limp arm, hugging it tightly. "Yami, Yami, please, look at me, look at me, Yami, please, just look at me," he cried, wet trails streaming down his face. But it was not to be. Sobbing, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yikes! Evil cliffhanger! Will Yami be okay? What role does Seto have in all of this? What the heck is going on with Tea? All these and more will be explained in Part Two.  
  
Yami: Psst! Macavity! You have to mention the part about it being a trilogy!  
  
Seto: Yeah! And write in some romance for me!  
  
Me: Oh, thanks, guys. Yeah, it is a trilogy. And yes, there will be some Seto romance in the next chapter, BUT NOT WITH WHO YOU EXPECT! If anyone manages to guess it, I'll give you a hug from my Blue Eyes White Dragon, and a mention on the final update, which will most likely consist of nothing but Author's Notes, answered questions, and honorable mentions. Stay tuned! 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I hate saying these things. Therefore, I'm going to write a poem that expresses my feelings on stupid disclaimers.  
  
-I say it so often,  
  
And time after time,  
  
You still don't get it.  
  
THEY AIN'T MINE!-  
  
So here it is, Part Two of the Shattered trilogy. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami opened his eyes. "What the…" he murmured, looking around him.  
  
All about him stood mirrors, dozens of them, reflecting his image thousands of times. There was no up or down to this place, but in the center of all the mirrors rested a small candle. It was flickering wildly, and Yami could tell it was about to go out.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
He wasn't expecting an answer, but when one came, he jumped. "You're in the River, Yami no Yugi."  
  
"The River?"  
  
Then it showed itself. In a blur of glitter, a girl appeared before him. Her hair was long, reaching almost to her ankles, and it was silvery- blonde. Her eyes were wide and a black darker than night. She sported silvery dragon wings from her shoulders, and wore all white.  
  
She spread her arms. "This is the River, Yami no Yugi. This is the mid- ground."  
  
"The mid-ground? Between what?"  
  
"Between life…and death."  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he remembered. "Tea…shot me…I remember it hurt so badly…but dead? How can I be dead?"  
  
She laughed at him. "Not dead, silly. This is the River. You're between life and death now. Now is when you make your choice."  
  
"Enough of the games!" Yami was getting irritated. "What choice?"  
  
"There's always a choice, Yami no Yugi. Now the choice is to live or to die."  
  
"Why should I have to choose? It seems decided for me already."  
  
"It's what's in your heart that matters. Do you want to go back? Would you rather stay in the calm darkness? But I warn you, choose well: there are no second chances. Your word is final. And when I say final, I mean eternal."  
  
"I don't understand…what is all this?"  
  
"This?" She chuckled. "This is your mind, Yami no Yugi. These are your memories. And that," she said, gesturing at the tiny candle, "is your life."  
  
"If I go back, will the pain still be there?" Yami asked.  
  
"Of course," she replied. "Life is pain, isn't it? Plus, there's no guaranteeing that you won't just die within another hour of your renewed life. I might not be able to catch you another time."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It's unpronounceable," she said. "But you can call me Pasha if you want something to address me by. I always liked that name."  
  
"Well then, Pasha of the dragon's wings, I believe it's time to choose, isn't it?"  
  
"You ask too many questions," Pasha giggled. "But yes, it is. And you'd better hurry. That candle's ready to go out. If you don't feed it soon, you'll be dead whether you like it or not."  
  
Yami sat calmly, watching the candle flicker. "The pain…it was intense, like nothing I've ever felt before. If I return, I'll just be feeling that again. Why should I? I'm happy here. No agony, no problems, just freedom."  
  
The mirrors reflected him dozens upon dozens, splitting each image into a veritable mural of color. And yet, at the same time, each mirror reflected a little bit of him, a faint memory just barely out of reach.  
  
Yami stood up, eyes still fixed on the tiny flame. "That's it, then. Pasha! I've made my decision! I'm-"  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!"  
  
The sudden scream startled him, and he couldn't help but jump at its volume. But the voice…so familiar…so close and yet…so far away…  
  
"Yugi!" he cried out, trying desperately to find his aibou amongst all the mirrors.  
  
"NO! NO! YAMI!!"  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Yami demanded of Pasha.  
  
She smiled slyly. "You said you had made your decision. I hope it was for death, because you don't have any choice anymore."  
  
Yami whirled, paling. The candle flickered, seemed to collapse, and went out.  
  
"NO!" he screamed, thrashing wildly, trying to keep the mirrors at bay while he raced for the candle. "AIBOU!"  
  
He fell to his knees before the candle, weeping bitterly. "No…aibou…I'll never see you again…it's not fair…it's not right!" He pounded his fist into the ground. "IT'S NOT RIGHT! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"  
  
"Of course it's not right. But it's life," Pasha said smugly.  
  
"AIBOU!"  
  
"No use calling for him, Yami no Yugi. He can't find you. You're dead."  
  
"Maybe…he…can't…but…his…light…will…" he gasped out in retort.  
  
Pasha's eyes widened. "Excuse me? What?!"  
  
Yami reached forward, as if searching for a lifeline, searching for someone reaching out to him. And it looked like someone was reaching back! Was it possible? How could it be? But then, a ghostly image of Yugi appeared before them, still grasping Yami's hand, only visible for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly before disappearing once again into the mirrors.  
  
"Aibou! Come back to me!" Yami cried.  
  
It was then that he saw it. The candle was burning merrily, relit by the very light that was Yugi. Yami's breath caught, staring at it, and slowly the flame grew and grew until it was burning steadily once again.  
  
"The darkness…saved by light…" Pasha murmured. "But how?"  
  
Yami turned to face her. "Pasha of the dragon's wings, I have made my choice. I choose to return to the life I knew on earth, to face the pain by knowing that my aibou, my light, is waiting for me. Goodbye." And then he disappeared.  
  
"Until we meet again, Yami no Yugi," Pasha whispered. "As we most surely will."  
  
Then she disappeared as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami's eyes fluttered open, violet meeting identical violet. "Yugi," he whispered.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "YAMI?!"  
  
Yami smiled. "Yes, my little one. I'm-" He grimaced at the pain, "-here."  
  
"Oh, Yami!" Yugi leapt for his other, circling his arms around Yami's neck and squeezing him tightly.  
  
Kaiba came to the bedside, positively stunned. "Is it true?" he asked. "Yami?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes and reopened them to look at Kaiba. "It is," he replied. "Indeed it is."  
  
He winced. "Gently, aibou, gently," he whispered in painful discomfort.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he loosened his grip on Yami. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Yami, I'm so sorry," he babbled, ashamed for hurting his other so.  
  
Yami smiled softly. "It's forgiven, little light." He hugged Yugi tightly. "It's so good to be alive."  
  
Yugi glanced at Kaiba. "Didn't I tell you?" he said. "Yami promised me. I told you. My Yami keeps his promises, see?"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Promise?" he mouthed to Yami.  
  
Yami winked. "I did promise I'd never leave you, aibou, and I never will."  
  
Kaiba began to smile. "Well, then I kept my promise too, didn't I? I told you everything would be all right."  
  
"Yami?! YAMI! You're awake!"  
  
Serenity burst into the room and threw her arms around the first person she could get her hands on, namely, Kaiba. He began to blush madly, and Yugi giggled.  
  
"They said the wounds were fatal! What happened?" Serenity asked happily.  
  
Yami grinned and pulled Yugi closer. "Someone very special showed me why life is worth living," he replied.  
  
Serenity carefully gave him a hug. "We're all glad you're okay. Even Tea."  
  
Yami paled. "Tea? What's going to happen to her?"  
  
Serenity sighed. "She's going to a juvenile detention facility, Yami, for a very long time. Not to mention she's got an official police record now." She shook her head. "I feel sorry for her. She won't be able to get even a half-decent job with this on her record."  
  
"And that boy? The one I was protecting?"  
  
"Randall. His knee is shattered beyond repair, but they haven't had to amputate the leg, which is a good thing. He'll probably get an artificial joint or be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."  
  
Yami nodded slightly and sank back into the pillows. "That's…nice…" he whispered.  
  
Then he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Kaiba and Serenity crept out of the room, leaving Yugi inside to stay with his Yami. The brown-haired boy gently pulled the door shut, hearing it seal with a click. Then he turned to Serenity, staring awkwardly at the floor.  
  
Serenity was blushing. She bit her lip. "Um…I…" she began nervously.  
  
"I…uh…well…" Kaiba tried.  
  
They stared at each other for a brief moment before bursting into giggles. "You first," Serenity said.  
  
"No, no, that honor would fall to the lady," Seto replied.  
  
She flashed him a small smile. "I'm, um, really happy, about Yami, I mean."  
  
"Yeah," he blurted. "Me too."  
  
Both glanced away, embarrassed to even look at each other. Then something unexpected happened. Kaiba stepped forward. Serenity looked up and was paralyzed by his striking blue eyes. And slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"You're amazing," he whispered. "All this happened today and you've still kept yourself pulled together."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Yami is the amazing one. He did what no one else dared to."  
  
He moved his face a little closer. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm hoping a certain someone will," she replied with a little smile.  
  
"Well then," Kaiba said, leaning in to kiss her gently on the forehead, "Your eyes are beautiful, the color of the ocean on a warm summer day, sparkling like the glittering gems in a diamond mine."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "All that…for me?"  
  
"All that and so much more that in a hundred lifetimes I couldn't say it all."  
  
"You really have a way with words, Seto."  
  
"It's an honor to speak that way about you."  
  
Serenity's lip trembled. "What you said before…about being pulled together…I'm-I'm scared. W-what's going to happen? Tea's my friend, Seto."  
  
Kaiba frowned. "There'll be a trial. You and the others will be called on to testify. I'm worried, though," he confessed. "Worried about Yugi. He's a major witness, but it might be too hard for him to speak against Tea."  
  
"And Yami?"  
  
"If he's well enough, he'll be put on the stand first. Not to mention his injuries will be a big plus for the prosecuting side."  
  
"You really know the drill," she observed, managing a tiny smile.  
  
"I've done it before. Basically, a trial is ninety percent politics and ten percent law. It's who you are, what you look like, and who pities you that really wins a case."  
  
"Yugi can't do it, Seto. He won't testify against his friend."  
  
"He has to understand that Tea is not his friend. Friends don't bring guns to school. Friends don't shoot you. Friends don't cause the anguish of losing someone you love. Tea is in no way his friend, Serenity, and he's got to learn that eventually."  
  
"I-I-I don't want to t-testify," a weak voice behind them said.  
  
They turned to see Yugi, standing at the door, biting his lip. Serenity quickly knelt and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, Yugi, you don't have to if you don't want to. No one's going to force you to do anything you don't want to." She shot Kaiba a pointed look, and he nodded.  
  
"Is everything okay in there?" he then asked.  
  
Yugi nodded slightly. "Yami wants you."  
  
Kaiba smiled, tousled the young boy's hair, and stepped inside the room.  
  
Yami was waiting for him. He motioned to the end of the bed, and the brown- haired boy sat carefully, not wanting to jostle the bed. Unfortunately, movement was inevitable, and Yami grimaced in pain.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Kaiba apologized quickly.  
  
Yami winced. "It's-fine." His eyes narrowed. "I felt the young one's fear. What are the charges on Tea?"  
  
"I know the legal system. She'll easily get ten to twenty for assault with a deadly weapon, plus another five for possession of a concealed weapon in a public institution. And that's going easy on her because she's a minor. If she were eighteen, the sentence at the very least would be life."  
  
"And Yugi will testify?"  
  
"They'll try to force him. However, I have some leverage in the police department. I can pull some strings, provided," Kaiba said with a wink at Yami, "you get well enough in time to take his place at the stand."  
  
"Good. Leave my aibou out of this."  
  
"Even without his testimony, Tea will receive a guilty verdict. If she pleads guilty, she might manage to walk away with only ten years without parole. If not, she'll get the full twenty-five. And I know the lawyer she's getting. He's one of the best. They'll go for the not guilty plea and try to get her off with nothing. We're really going to need your testimony, Yami. If she walks away with nothing…" He drew a long breath. "If she gets off with nothing then I'm going to prosecute on your behalf, under charges of assault and battery."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yami, I'm mad. I'm very mad about this. And I'm going to make sure she's put away for a very, very long time."  
  
"Kaiba, I must point out," Yami said slowly, "I know what you're trying to do. You think somehow you're avenging Terry by keeping these people off the streets. But it's not going to bring him back."  
  
"I made a mistake once," Kaiba growled. "I won't do it again."  
  
"I'm not arguing with you. If, in the rare event Tea is found not guilty, you have my blessing in prosecuting her. But you must realize that Terry is dead and he is not coming back."  
  
"I-I…you're right, Yami…" he said, defeated. "I just…I just-"  
  
"I know. And I understand. I've lost people I love before, too. You just must realize that they would want you to move on, to enjoy your life like they now cannot."  
  
"Yes. I realize that now."  
  
"What is the date of the trial?"  
  
"It's not set yet, but it will be within two weeks from now. So you'd better get well soon."  
  
Yami nodded. "In that case, I will need all the rest I can get, hmm? And do me one last favor?"  
  
"After all you've been through? Name it, Yami."  
  
"Make sure Yugi can stay with me as long as he wants, and that he gets dinner."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
Yugi ended up staying with Yami the whole night, cradled protectively in his other's arms. The little one refused to enter the soul room, and Yami refused to let him sleep on the hard plastic chairs, so they worked out the current arrangement. Yami was particularly happy because he wanted to be as close to Yugi as possible for a very long time.  
  
The next day at school, Yugi was absent. But the shooting from the day before was the talk of the class.  
  
"So who was that guy that got shot?" a girl cried out.  
  
"Who, Randall?"  
  
"No, the other guy! The one who looks exactly like Yugi."  
  
"His brother," Joey answered hastily.  
  
"I didn't know Yugi had a brother! What's his name?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
Neither Joey, Tristan, nor Ryou could think up a good lie in time, so Ryou replied, "Yami."  
  
"He was really hot!" one girl squealed. Joey whipped around and shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"Nope. They said his wounds were fatal."  
  
"Poor Yugi!"  
  
The teacher rapped at her desk. "Order, please, class. It's time to begin. Now, I'd like to talk about the events of yester-"  
  
She was interrupted by the late entry of Seto Kaiba. His shirt was rumpled, his hair was in disarray, and he looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in the past week.  
  
"News," he croaked out, and everyone whipped around to face him. Most gaped at his appearance.  
  
Joey leaped out of his chair and ran to him. "Is Yugi okay? How's he…I mean…"  
  
Kaiba smiled faintly. "Yami's alive," he whispered.  
  
The entire school heard Joey's whoop of joy. Gleefully, he leaped a foot in the air, pumping his fists happily.  
  
"What? WHAT?" Tristan demanded.  
  
"Yami Moto is alive and well," the boy CEO told everyone.  
  
More cheers, though not as loud as Joey's, followed.  
  
Kaiba turned to the teacher. "I have passes for Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura. Their presence is requested at the hospital at once. I also have school excuses for Yugi Moto, Serenity Wheeler, and myself. If needed, you can reach me at this number." He handed the woman a slip of paper with seven digits on it. "That settled, Joey, Tristan, Ryou? Come with me."  
  
They got in the limo Kaiba had waiting and drove off. "Now, listen to me very carefully," Kaiba said once they were in the soundproof back.  
  
"W-what's going to happen?" Ryou said nervously.  
  
Joey smiled gently and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ryou. I won't let anyone do anything to you. I promise."  
  
"When we get to the hospital, there will be two men and a woman waiting outside Yami's room. The one in blue is the prosecuting attorney. He's on our side, and he'll ask you some questions. The one in gray is the defense attorney. After the prosecutor, he'll have his turn to question you. The final one, the one in black, is Judge Andrea Hart. She wants to talk to you, but she won't be asking any questions. Now, I've got some leverage over these people. All their questions will be yes or no answers. You don't even have to speak if you don't want to. Just a nod or a frown will do."  
  
"What about Yugi and Yami?" Tristan wanted to know.  
  
"They will be questioned at a later time. Now," Kaiba continued, "Joey, tuck in your shirt. No smart remarks from any of you. And Ryou," he said with a softer look at the quivering white-haired boy, "If anything they say makes you uncomfortable, just get my attention somehow. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." His eyes hardened. "I know this guy. He'll push you around and really get into your personal space. Ryou, Joey, Tristan; be strong, guys. Don't take any crap from him."  
  
"I can take care of myself, but if he says anything to you, Ryou…" Joey growled.  
  
Ryou blushed. "You don't have to be so protective, Joey," he said in his gentle way. "I'm only three years younger than you, you know."  
  
"Oh, hush. Of course I have to be protective. It's the same with Yugi," Joey replied. Kaiba nodded in agreement.  
  
The car pulled to a stop. "Here goes, guys," Kaiba told them. "Let's go."  
  
As promised, three figures were waiting outside Yami's door. Ryou gulped and moved a little closer to Joey. Tristan gave Kaiba a nervous glance, but it was returned with a reassuring smile.  
  
Kaiba stepped forward. "Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Anderson, Judge Hart," he acknowledged them with a nod. They returned it.  
  
"This is Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and Joey Wheeler. I'll give you two, Reynolds and Anderson," Here he looked at the lawyers, "five minutes. Judge Hart, if you don't mind waiting?"  
  
"Not at all," the pretty coffee-skinned woman said with a dazzling white smile.  
  
Her gaze must have put Ryou at ease, because he began to relax and unclenched himself from Joey's arm.  
  
"Mr. Reynolds?" Kaiba said then. "Your five minutes starts now."  
  
They entered a small room across the hall from Yami's. Reynolds lost no time in sitting down at a table and spreading his papers out. "All right, let's begin," he said quickly.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Tristan Taylor."  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Good. Now then, did Tea Gardiner bring a weapon to school June 4th?"  
  
Joey nodded. Ryou bit his lip, and Tristan didn't reply.  
  
"Did you see it?"  
  
Once again, Joey nodded. The other two did as well.  
  
"Did Tea Gardiner deliberately shoot Yami Moto on June 4th?"  
  
"Yes," Ryou whispered. Joey gave him a comforting look and stroked his hair.  
  
"Now, please think hard about this. Will you testify in court that Tea Gardiner did indeed deliberately shoot Yami Moto with the intent to kill him?"  
  
"I-I-I-" Joey stammered. Kaiba glanced at him. Ryou squeezed Joey's arm tightly.  
  
"Y-Yes," Tristan managed. "She's my friend, but I will testify that."  
  
"M-me too," Ryou mumbled in a voice below a whisper.  
  
Joey nodded in agreement. "Yes."  
  
Reynolds gathered his papers just as Kaiba said, "That's time. Please send in Mr. Anderson."  
  
The slick, greasy lawyer didn't just enter the room. He slithered. Joey took an instant disliking to him. Carefully, Anderson set up his papers and started a tape recording.  
  
"Turn it off," Kaiba said bitingly. "No recordings."  
  
With a gulp, Anderson did as he was told. "Name?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Tristan Taylor."  
  
"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Anderson hissed. "You there, the white- haired lad. Yes, you. Are you an expert on guns?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened in shock. "N-no…"  
  
"Are you in perfect health?"  
  
"I-I guess s-so…"  
  
"Is your vision 20/20?"  
  
"Y-yeah…"  
  
"What makes you think that Tea Gardiner shot that boy? How do you know the gun didn't just accidentally discharge?"  
  
Ryou bit his lip as barely contained tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Enough!" Kaiba thundered. "You know the deal, Anderson. Yes or no questions only. You have exactly one minute and thirty seconds left with these boys, and all you are doing is pressuring them into being afraid of you and making them doubt what they saw. In short, Anderson, I am not pleased with your actions. Save those antics for the courtroom, because I will not allow you to bully my friends."  
  
The greasy, smirking lawyer gulped and pulled at his collar. "Awfully warm in here," he grumbled. "All right, Snowy Locks. Do you believe Tea Gardiner shot that boy on purpose?"  
  
"Joey!" Ryou cried, bursting into tears and racing into the blonde's open arms.  
  
Joey shot an angry look at Anderson. "Leave him alone," he ordered, eyes narrowing. "Enough questions for Ryou. He's scared enough as it is."  
  
"Fine," Anderson sniffed. "You, then. Do you think Tea Gardiner purposely-"  
  
"Time," Kaiba interrupted him with a carefully hidden glare. "Leave and send in Judge Hart." He turned to Joey, Ryou, and Tristan. "I'm going to go see Yami. Judge Hart just wants to talk to you a little bit. You don't have to say a word, Ryou. Just take it easy."  
  
Kaiba followed Anderson into the hall. "They're waiting for you, Judge Hart," he said, motioning to the door. Then he crossed the hall and entered Yami's room. Anderson was close behind.  
  
"Out!" Kaiba raged. "Leave my friends alone!"  
  
Cringing, Anderson slunk back out the door.  
  
Free of that annoyance, Kaiba moved to Yami's side. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine, thanks," Yami replied with a smile.  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
"A bath would be nice, but I can't exactly walk to the bathroom."  
  
"Problem easily solved," Kaiba said, smirking. He gently lifted Yami into his arms and began walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"I should be beating you down right now, but quite frankly I don't want to move," Yami mumbled.  
  
"Jeez, you're light," Kaiba mused, turning sideways so they could fit through the door. "It can't be healthy."  
  
"I don't eat, remember?"  
  
"But still! How much do you weigh? A hundred pounds?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Besides," Yami said with a tired grin, "chicks dig me. Who cares how thin I am?"  
  
"Can't expect to pick them up when you weigh that little. Heck, Yami, you're practically a broom. Maybe that's why you have so much luck in sweeping girls off their feet."  
  
Yami couldn't help but laugh at Kaiba's bad puns. "All right, all right. I'll try to eat more often. Just lay off with the puns. You're making me laugh, and it hurts a lot."  
  
"Sorry," Kaiba replied with a grin. He was quite pleased that Yami was in a good enough mood to laugh at jokes and to tease him right back. Carefully he set Yami down on a tiled counter and started the tub filling.  
  
"Um, this is going to pose a problem," Yami noted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Quite frankly, Seto, I love you and everything, but there is no way in heck I'm going to let you take my clothes off so I can get in that tub."  
  
"Um…" Kaiba drew a blank, mind racing for some sort of plan. "Well, look. You're wearing a hospital gown. How about if I put you in the bathtub and you take the thing off before it hits the water?"  
  
"I'm wearing a what?"  
  
"A hospital gown. They do that to all their patients."  
  
"Oh, heck no. Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Probably in the room somewhere. A cupboard or something."  
  
"Well the heck with this!" Yami exclaimed. He began to sit up but cried out in pain. "Ooh, that stings like crazy! Ow! Oh, shoot! Shoot, ow! OW! PAIN! AGONY! OW!"  
  
"Stop moving!" Kaiba said urgently. He forced Yami to lay back, relaxing his still-sore stomach.  
  
"Ah…much better…" Yami gasped in relief.  
  
"Now you listen here, Yami Moto. You are going to get in that tub and relax all those sore muscles for at least fifteen minutes, after which you are going back in your hospital bed and getting some sleep. Understand?"  
  
"Yes…mother…"  
  
"Let's go, mister." Kaiba gently lifted Yami again, being mindful of his stomach, and slid him into the warm bubbly water. Quickly, before it got too wet, he unlaced the hospital gown and whipped it off. Yami winced, but easily sank into the soothing water.  
  
"Ahhh," he sighed happily. "Much better."  
  
"So, um, I never got to ask you," Kaiba said slowly, "Is there, like, a hole in your stomach? I mean, a real live stick-your-finger-in-it hole?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, a hole," Yami teased. "Yup, I can feel the sudsy water gushing into my stomach right now. Ooh, it's flowing through my intestines. Ooh, I'm like a giant waterworks, pumping water through my body every time I breathe. Ooh, I'm-"  
  
"Okay! Just shut up! Gross! I didn't need to hear that," Kaiba said with a shudder.  
  
"Hey, you asked," Yami shot back, sinking a little lower into the water. "Pass me the soap?"  
  
"Sorry, they don't provide soap."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just kidding. Here."  
  
Yami accepted the soap haughtily. "Now, back in ancient Egypt, we never had this problem. If you didn't have soap, you ordered your slaves to get you soap and gosh darn it you would have soap within thirty seconds or heads would roll. Literally. But no, here in the stupid present day they have no respect for people who just want a bar of soap. Yeesh."  
  
"Yeah, but you were a Pharaoh. Common people didn't have soap."  
  
"Not my fault they weren't the Pharaoh," he replied snootily.  
  
"You want me to leave? I mean, if I'm making you uncomfortable or anything…"  
  
"Oh, sure, Kaiba, I want you gone so I can start daydreaming about this really hot nurse that's been hitting on me. Maybe she'll give me a sponge bath, even. No, I don't want you to leave. What if I slip under the water and drown?"  
  
"You're right. Dying twice in two days would not be a good thing."  
  
Yami shuddered involuntarily. "I wish you wouldn't bring that up."  
  
"Sorry, Pharaoh Yami."  
  
"You don't have to call me that. My name is Yami. I don't call you Seto, CEO of KaibaCorp every time I address you."  
  
Kaiba grinned. "But it's such a cute nickname," he pouted.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Oh! I brought you something," Kaiba exclaimed, reaching in his pocket.  
  
"A present? For little old me? Do tell."  
  
"Here." Kaiba pulled out a little stuffed animal and handed it to Yami.  
  
The former Pharaoh looked the little toy over, being careful not to get it wet. "It's a Blue Eyes," Yami exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. And I got you this to go with it," Kaiba replied, handing him something else.  
  
Yami unwrapped it and groaned, shooting a glare at Kaiba. "A Kuriboh? Stupid little fuzzball. Cheap way to win, huh? Kuriboh with multiply. Jeez, what a stupid move. What made me think up that one? I don't know what was going through my mind when I played that."  
  
"Made a great defense, though."  
  
Yami wagged a finger at his brown-haired friend. "Now don't go trying to steal my moves, hear?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Kaiba cried in mock fear. "Heaven forbid I should steal your moves!"  
  
"Bah. You know you want my moves. Heck, I got it all. Wealth, prestige, smooth with the ladies, and the best moves this side of the Nile."  
  
"Hah! Sure you're not confusing us two?"  
  
"Oh, yeah right. Like I could ever confuse me with you. Besides, it's not like you're currently available."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, Kaiba, it's not hard to figure out." His voice changed to a teasing, singsong tone. "Kaiba's got the hots for Joey's sister! Kaiba's in love! Kaiba loves Serenity! L-O-V-E love!"  
  
Blushing furiously, Kaiba tossed a washrag at him. "Shut up! I do not!"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Right. Sure. Oh, yeah. I believe that one. Yup. Sure, sure."  
  
"Oh, just shut up."  
  
"I think," Yami continued with a sly grin, "I'm going to call Joey right now and tell him. In fact, I think Yugi is with him right now. I'll just get him on the soul link and-"  
  
"No!" Kaiba blurted. He turned bright red. "Um, I mean…er…"  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! Kaiba has the hots for Serenity! Woo! When's the wedding? Can I be best man? Pleasey-pleasey-pleasey? After all, I do look great in a tux."  
  
"Will you just cut it out, please?"  
  
"No, I will not cut it out. It's too much fun."  
  
"Yami," Kaiba said with a dangerous glare.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. I'll lay off." He sank back into the bubbles. "But I won't forget. Not by a long shot."  
  
"I'll give you a long shot right in the kisser if you don't shut up," Kaiba threatened, playfully shaking his fist at Yami.  
  
"Eeek!" Yami cried in mock terror. "No hitting the invalid! Abuse! ABUSE!"  
  
"I said, shut up!"  
  
"Help! Murder! Abuse! Serenity, your boyfriend's gone mad! Eeek!"  
  
"Look, you little punk," Kaiba growled, pressing his face very near Yami's. "You may be an invalid, but I can still make you sorry you ever came out of that stupid puzzle. Now, for the last time, shut up."  
  
"I'm sorry! Sorry! I give! Please don't hurt me," Yami joked.  
  
"All right, that's it. Out of the tub."  
  
"Aw, out of the tub? Do I have to?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But I don't wanna!"  
  
"Tough. Can you stand?"  
  
"Barely, but I'll manage somehow."  
  
"Good. I'll turn my back and hold out a towel behind me. You put it on, and then I'll carry you back to the bed."  
  
Yami stuck out his tongue at him, but complied. Kaiba turned his back and a second or two later he heard a painful groan. The towel was whisked out of his hands, and after a moment he heard a pained, "Okay, now would be a good time. Yes, now would be a very good time. Ow."  
  
He turned and lifted Yami into his arms. "Jeez, if I didn't know better I'd think you were anorexic. You really need to eat something."  
  
His reply was slow, relaxed breathing, indicating that Yami had fallen fast asleep.  
  
The Pharaoh was carried out of the bathroom and back into his bed, where Kaiba gently tucked him in the thin sheets. He was full aware of the shocked stares he was getting from Yugi and the others, who had entered the room with Judge Hart. Kaiba glared them down and set about making Yami comfortable.  
  
"He'll be fine," he told the others.  
  
Yugi smiled. "I knew that already."  
  
"Are you sure he'll be ready to testify?" Judge Hart asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "As long as he gets plenty of rest, yes."  
  
"All I can say is, he'd better be rested enough within forty-eight hours," the judge said quietly.  
  
Kaiba felt himself pale. "They're not!"  
  
She nodded. "The date is set for Saturday. If he's not there, the defense wins."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa! Just to clarify here, I love picturing Ryou and Yugi as about three years younger than everybody else. Also, I'm firmly convinced Yami and Kaiba are friends. Perhaps even best friends. Maybe more…? Who knows? Anyway, this pairing isn't something I'd usually do, but it seemed opportune, and it worked into the story well. That's Part Two, ladies and gentlemen. Part Three will be up soon! 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I hate saying these things. Therefore, I'm going to write a poem that expresses my feelings on stupid disclaimers.  
  
-I say it so often,  
  
And time after time,  
  
You still don't get it.  
  
THEY AIN'T MINE!-  
  
Yup, this is the grand finale of 'Shattered'. If there's any questions from reviews, or anyone guessed on the pairing, I'll post another chapter with mentions and other stuff like that. PLEASE R/R! It means so much to me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days passed faster than Kaiba could have ever imagined. With every passing hour it seemed Yami was getting stronger, but still the chestnut- haired boy worried. Would the Pharaoh be ready in time?  
  
Yami, who had been sleeping, stirred. "Mmph," he groaned. "Kaiba, I'm warning you, if that clock says any time earlier than noon, I will kick your butt through the floor."  
  
"Sorry, Yami, but the trial is set for ten. You can't sleep through it."  
  
"Umph. Watch me."  
  
The Game King buried his face in the pillow, but it was too late. He was fully awake now, and he knew Kaiba knew it.  
  
From out of nowhere a pillow flew and hit the spike-haired boy square on the head. "HEY!"  
  
"Time to get up, my little munchkin. There is a trial waiting for you, and if you don't show up I'll personally kill you. Let's go."  
  
Kaiba had turned to fetch Yami's clothes when he was nailed in the back of the head with a pillow. "You're not the only one with good aim, Master CEO."  
  
"Step it up. We have places to be."  
  
Yami moaned and raised his head, peering at the clock. "SIX-FIFTEEN?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON GETS UP AT THIS WRETCHED HOUR?!"  
  
"Hey! I get up at six-fifteen every day," Kaiba shot back.  
  
"Well, that answers my question," Yami grumbled.  
  
With Kaiba's help he dressed and was ushered out the door into a waiting limo. "Um," Yami began as they drove away from the hospital, "If memory serves, the courtroom would be that way."  
  
"We're not going to the courtroom," Kaiba replied.  
  
"So let me get this straight: You drag me out of my comfortable, warm bed at six-fifteen ON A SATURDAY, force me to get dressed and go to court, only then to tell me that we're not going to court in the first place. So riddle me this, Kaiba: Where are we going? And don't you dare say a cozy little hamlet in the country with a porch swing built for two."  
  
"Actually, we're going shopping."  
  
"Shopping? Why? I don't need anything."  
  
"Yami, if you walk into that courtroom wearing that, the judge will have a heart attack and die. Not to mention you will be attacked by every female reporter, spectator, and witness there. Plus, they're too darn tight. It makes you look like a hooker."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Well, it's the truth!"  
  
"My clothes are fine, thank you," Yami argued. "As if that stupid trench coat is any better."  
  
"Hmm. Someone's not a morning person, I see."  
  
"Sure I'm a morning person. But six-fifteen is not morning! That's more like midnight!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If you stop griping, I'll find you something nice and tasteful in leather."  
  
Yami's interest was aroused. "Black leather?"  
  
"Yup. Whatever you want."  
  
"And a silver chain?"  
  
"Um…maybe…"  
  
"How about an earring?"  
  
"No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I wanna be cool! I wanna be just like all the other teenagers on the earth! I wanna-"  
  
"Okay, memo to me: early in the morning, you have a twisted sense of humor."  
  
"Yup. So how about that earring?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Their time in the store was relatively short, but much too long for Yami. Kaiba forced him to try on dozens of shirts, pants, jackets, and shoes until he was finally satisfied with how Yami looked. Yami, of course, was just cranky.  
  
"I look stupid," Yami whined.  
  
"You do not. You look fine."  
  
"This jacket itches."  
  
"Hey, it's your fault for wanting leather."  
  
"This tie is choking me."  
  
"Tough."  
  
"These pants are chafing me."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"I refuse to wear high-heels."  
  
"Yami, if you don't wear the stupid boots, you won't be able to see over the bar when you're getting sworn in. Now shut up and deal with it."  
  
"I miss my buckles."  
  
"It's only for a few hours!" Kaiba said, exasperated.  
  
"Fine," Yami conceded. Then, a moment later: "I look stupid."  
  
In all actuality, though, he didn't. He was wearing a pair of khakis that fit like a charm: tight, though looser than his usual leather pair. A black leather jacket covered a white button-down shirt whose top buttons were left open. Black boots with a small platform heel completed the outfit, though no one would be able to tell there was a heel on the boots.  
  
"You look fine. Now shut up."  
  
"Yes, O Captain, my Captain," Yami replied sarcastically. But he did stop griping.  
  
The courtroom was packed when they arrived. "Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Moto!" the press kept crying.  
  
"Mr. Moto, I'm Linda Tellard, with the Domino City Times! Is it true that Tea Gardiner was once romantically involved with you?"  
  
Yami shot a confused look at Kaiba, who merely replied. "No comment."  
  
He ushered Yami in the door and up to the desk where Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Ryou already sat. Across them, on the other side of the room, sat Tea. Seeing Yami enter, she got up and began heading over to them.  
  
"Oh, jeez, not now," Yami groaned, easing himself into his chair.  
  
Tea came up to them, a weak smile on her face. "Hi, guys…hi, Yami."  
  
There was a long, awkward silence, during which Yami sat passively, Tea bit her lip, and Kaiba glared angrily.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to tell you, I'm-"  
  
"Get away from me," Yami growled in a low, terrible voice that scared even Yugi.  
  
Tea's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fish's. "B-But I just-"  
  
"I said get away."  
  
At that very moment, Judge Hart entered the courtroom. They all rose respectfully and Tea returned to her side.  
  
"This court will come to order. The case is State versus Tea Gardiner. Prosecution, you may call your first witness," the judge said.  
  
Reynolds stood. "We call Yami Moto to the stand."  
  
With the help of Kaiba, Yami rose and slowly made his way to the stand. His face was contorted in pain, and it was plain to see he was not fully recovered.  
  
Grasping the handrail for dear life, Yami followed the bailiff's instructions.  
  
"Do you, Yami Moto, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Relieved, he collapsed into his seat. Judge Hart sneaked him a smile. Reynolds shuffled his papers and began to step forward.  
  
"Your Honor, the defense objects to this witness." Anderson was on his feet in an instant, smirking.  
  
"Excuse me?" Judge Hart exclaimed, but quickly recovered. "May I inquire why?"  
  
"Your Honor, this witness is, as you can see, not in perfect health, thus his testimony may be impaired by pain-induced judgment. We request that this witness be removed for the good of all concerned."  
  
"Your Honor, the prosecution would not have called this witness if he was not capable of testifying!" Reynolds protested.  
  
"Your Honor, it is plain to see that-"  
  
"Order! I will have order!" Judge Hart exclaimed, banging her gavel. She fixed both lawyers with a severe look. "Mr. Moto is the best judge of whether or not he is capable to testify." She turned to Yami. "Mr. Moto, can you proceed with the questioning?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, Your Honor, I can."  
  
"Then the objection is overruled. Mr. Reynolds, please proceed."  
  
"Thank you, Your Honor."  
  
Reynolds began pacing before the stand. "Mr. Moto, please state your name and occupation."  
  
"My name is Yami Moto, and my occupation? Um…unemployed, I guess."  
  
"Were you at Domino High School on June 4th?"  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"Please tell this court the events of that day."  
  
"Well, it was a normal day, I guess. I was accompanying my younger brother, Yugi, to school. We met up with Tea Gardiner as we went out for recess. She had been teased the day before, and I was surprised at how cold she seemed. Very unlike herself, really. Then, as we were heading for the swings, a boy named Randall ran up. Tea pulled out a gun and pointed it at him."  
  
"I see. How did you get shot, then?"  
  
"I was afraid for everyone's safety, especially my brother's. I knew I could reason with her, and that she would listen to me. I stepped in front of her and told her to put down the gun. I tried to stop her from senselessly injuring one of her schoolmates."  
  
"If she had not pulled the trigger, if she had listened to you, would you have been injured?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions."  
  
Now it was the defense's turn to question. Anderson stood, smirking like he had four aces up his sleeve.  
  
"You are Yami Moto, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are related to Yugi Moto?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are brothers, then?"  
  
"Objection, Your Honor, relevance," Reynolds called.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Your Honor," Anderson explained.  
  
Judge Hart nodded. "Overruled. But make it quick, Mr. Anderson."  
  
"Yes, Your Honor. Mr. Moto, you claim that you are related to Yugi Moto. Why is it, then, that you have no birth certificate?"  
  
Yami looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have no birth certificate. When questioned, various sources have stated that Yugi Moto is an only child. If you are not related, why were you with Yugi on June 4th?" Anderson demanded.  
  
Yami shot a helpless look at Kaiba. "I don't understand."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this witness had no right to be at Domino High School on June 4th. He is not enrolled there, and has no relations attending the school. Therefore, all testimony is null and void. I ask that it be disregarded."  
  
Judge Hart closed her eyes in thought. "The jury will disregard all testimony by this witness," she said finally, adding a helpless sigh.  
  
Reynolds and the others paled. "That's it. Our case is gone," he whispered to Kaiba. "Our entire offense depended on Yami's testimony."  
  
Reynolds halfheartedly called the rest of his witnesses, but none gave strong enough testimony to convict Tea. Joey had been watching Yugi; Tristan and Ryou were too far back in the crowd. Kaiba never actually saw Tea pull the trigger. The situation was hopeless.  
  
Anderson opted not call to any witnesses, preferring to merely shatter his opponent's case. Tea was smiling now, sure that she was getting off scot- free.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was grinding his teeth in rage and frustration. How dare she get off with nothing! She shot Yami! But without Yami's own testimony, it couldn't be proved beyond reasonable doubt that she shot him!  
  
The entire prosecution was downcast. There was nothing they could do.  
  
"If there are no more witnesses?" Judge Hart said finally.  
  
Reynolds started to rise. "No-"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Everyone in the courtroom, including Anderson and the defense, whirled to see Yugi, standing up and staring defiantly at Tea. "I'll testify," he said fiercely.  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "Aibou, you don't-"  
  
"Yes, I do. She shot you, Yami, and I saw it all. She's not going to get away with that. I won't let her."  
  
Calmly, Yugi took the stand and was sworn in. He sat down, still glaring at Tea.  
  
Reynolds stood, positively glowing. "Are you Yugi Moto?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Do you go to Domino High School?"  
  
"Yes, I'm enrolled there as an eighth-grade student."  
  
"Did you see Tea Gardiner pull a gun at school on June 4th?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Tell us what happened, Yugi."  
  
"We were going to the swings. Randall yelled an insult and started running toward us. Tea pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Joey, Tristan, and Ryou ran over to us, and made a circle. Yami came out and told Joey to take care of me. He walked in front of Tea, trying to protect Randall. I saw-" Here he gulped. "I saw her pull the trigger. She shot my Yami and said it was his fault!" Yugi couldn't stop the tears from falling. "She shot him! She-"  
  
"That's enough, Yugi," Judge Hart said gently. "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to."  
  
"No further questions, Your Honor."  
  
Anderson leapt to his feet. He hadn't planned for this one. His mouth opened and closed, his face turning deep red. "You say Mr. Moto 'came out'. Where did he come out from, Yugi?"  
  
"Objection, relevance," Reynolds said almost gleefully.  
  
"Sustained," Judge Hart said severely, with a glare at Anderson.  
  
"Are you sure of what you saw?"  
  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I thought Tea was my friend. I know now that no friend of mine would hurt someone I care about in cold blood. She shot Yami for no reason but that he was trying to protect someone she hated." Yugi bit his lip and glanced at the jury, who were nodding and scribbling furiously.  
  
"No further questions," Anderson said sulkily.  
  
The court took a recess for the jury to come to their verdict. The moment Yugi stepped down, Serenity raced forward and swept him into her arms. "Yugi, you did it!" she cried happily. "There's no way we'll lose now!"  
  
Yugi managed a weak smile. "T-Thanks."  
  
Yami limped forward. "Aibou," he said, admiration very evident in his voice. "You-you're-"  
  
Yugi hugged Yami. "I know, Yami. I know."  
  
Kaiba came over to them, positively grinning. "That was really brave of you, Yugi. Without your testimony, we'd have lost. As it is now, we've got all the sentimental jury members for you and the ones we don't win by pity we'll win by your testimony. This is in the bag."  
  
Yugi cast an almost regretful glance at Tea, who was sitting sullenly on the defense bench. "I almost-almost feel sorry for her," he mumbled.  
  
Yami gave him a hug. "Her choices led to her fate. There is no chance for her now."  
  
"And all this because of some teasing," Serenity said musingly. She shook her head. "It's sad to see this happen."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but there's a little something I have to do," Kaiba said, turning to face Joey, Tristan, and Ryou.  
  
"Hey, Joey, look, it's the ice cream man," he called, and as Joey whirled around Kaiba turned back to Serenity and kissed her square on the lips. Her pretty eyes widened, but then softened.  
  
Joey turned back and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh…my…gosh…"  
  
Yugi giggled and Yami smirked. And right then the jury returned.  
  
"The defense will rise," Judge Hart said. They complied. "Madam Foreman?"  
  
A pretty blonde woman began to speak. "We the jury, on the charge of assault with a deadly weapon, find the defendant guilty as charged. The sentencing will be in a week's time. Until then the defendant will remain in custody of her legal guardians."  
  
Serenity leapt into Kaiba's arms. "We won!"  
  
"We won!" Yugi cried out, squeezing Yami, which caused him to wince.  
  
"I lost," a tiny voice behind them said. Everyone whirled to face Tea, who stood sadly behind them. She tried to manage a smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys in about ten years," she tried to joke.  
  
Yami glared at her. "Foolish girl," he nearly spat. "You had your whole life planned. Your way was clear. How stupid to bring a gun to school. Those two bullets, Tea Gardiner, have shattered your entire future. I hope you'll think about that while you're locked away."  
  
Yugi frowned at her. "Why did you hurt my Yami?" he demanded, tears welling in his eyes. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Yugi-I-I didn't mean to-"  
  
"But you did," Serenity shot back. "Don't heap the blame on someone else. The fault is yours, Tea. You made your choice. Now you have to face the consequences."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Moto, vice-president of KaibaCorp, sat at his desk, writing in his private journal.  
  
Well, it's June 4th again, just as it always is this time of year. That nagging pain in my stomach still hasn't gone away, but I'm just thankful I lived. After that whole ordeal two years ago, I'm glad I'm getting some rest and doing something fun for a change.  
  
Let's see…Yugi is graduating from high school this year. My little light got skipped up a grade or two because he's so smart. Actually, so did Ryou, now that I think about it. Anyway, he insists that I go, and is forcing me to wear a tie. Sorry, aibou, but Yami wears a tie for no man. My girlfriend, however, is a different story.  
  
Tea is still rotting in jail. Not a one of us has gone to see her, though. For all we care, she doesn't even exist. Don't feel like thinking about her right now.  
  
Kaiba and Serenity finally hooked up. How about that? It's been nothing but agony for poor Joey, who's also graduating with Yugi, but hey. You can't fight love. I wonder how Kaiba feels about dating the sister of the "puppy dog".  
  
Yesterday Yugi brought home amazing news: he and Ryou have been named dual valedictorians of their graduating class. Even more amazing is the fact that Joey is salutatorian. Who'd have thought, huh? Joey. Salutatorian. Don't belong in the same sentence. Just no. Sounds funny? I almost died of laughing when Yugi told me.  
  
Tristan is leaving for college abroad in a few weeks, after graduation. He wants to be an astronaut. I know he'll make it, but outer space? Not for me.  
  
Kaiba and I co-own KaibaCorp now. I handle the gaming stuff, he does the politics. And is he ever good at it! Scares the crap out of some of those would-be buyers. But it's all for a good cause. And I get free Duel Monsters cards! All right!  
  
Oops, almost time to go. Going out to dinner with Mr. CEO, Serenity, and my girlfriend, Jamie.  
  
A tap on the door roused him out of his writing. Kaiba stood there, clad in his usual attire. "Haven't changed a bit since eleventh grade, huh," Yami teased.  
  
"Nope," Kaiba grinned back, an arm wrapped around Serenity's waist. "Ready to leave?"  
  
Yami closed the journal and slid it in his desk. "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
1 END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What did everyone think? I hope you enjoyed it; I know I sure did.  
  
Yami: You enjoyed it because you killed me?!  
  
Me: No! I enjoyed it because it was drama and humor and romance all mixed into a valuable life lesson!  
  
Seto: Yeah. Sure. You just like to torture Yami.  
  
Me: DO NOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Yami: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrright. Yeah.  
  
Me: sad-puppy-eyes  
  
Yami and Seto: Awww, we're just kidding. We love you too.  
  
Me: Yay!  
  
All right, question for all you avid readers: Should there be a sequel? If so, what should it be about? If you come up with some ideas or suggestions on what I should do, PLEASE tell me! And you know how to tell me: that magic purple button that says "Click to Review". I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! PUH-LEEZE READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. Notes and Thanks

Hi, everyone, it's me, Macavity, just writing a follow-up to Shattered. First off, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, especially:  
  
~Meredith T. Tasaki (for keeping me in line when I screwed up. I'm flattered that you got so into my story that you actually picked out the flaws in it. That's a big compliment to me, and I appreciate it.)  
  
~Bakura's Angel (that was probably the most touching review I've ever read. Thanks so much! I love hearing what you have to say.)  
  
~Shadowmage and Lightwitch (you were the first person/people to review my story! And it was a good review, nonetheless! Thank you!)  
  
And then, of course, everyone else who took the time to read and review. I'd like to give a special thanks to the following people, most of whom (if not all) reviewed for all three chapters!  
  
~AnimeQueen  
  
~Sincere Angel  
  
~Yami-no-Rita  
  
~*teary eyes*  
  
~Bakura's Angel  
  
~Eternal Darkness  
  
~Meredith T. Tasaki  
  
~Lily22  
  
~ShenYue  
  
~Shadowmage and Lightwitch  
  
I really appreciate all your kind reviews. This was my first serious story, and all of you encouraged me to write more. I wanted people to understand that school shootings are a serious problem and they should be stopped. No one benefits from death. A kid at my school actually did bring a gun to school (fortunately, it was unloaded and no one was harmed), but that really made an impact on me. I immediately went home and began writing this story.  
  
But thank-yous are not the only reason I'm writing this. It's also an update: I currently have two stories in the works, a sequel and a side story. A lot of you requested a sequel where Tea breaks out of jail and tries to exact revenge on Yugi and Yami, so I've begun working on a story regarding that. I've also begun toying with a story focusing on Joey and Ryou, as a kind of addition to the "Shattered" saga. I can't say for sure when they'll be out, as my writing time is about to be cut short by the end of summer vacation. (Not to mention writers block.) But I promise to do my best!  
  
Finally, I'd just like to say thank-you once again to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you'll read some of my other stories!  
  
Sincerely, Macavity 


End file.
